Harapan Sebuah Toples
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Pulang ke apartemennya dan menemukan sebuah toples misterius. Naruto mengumpulkan harapannya dan melalui hari terbaik dengan senyum bangga./ Oneshoot/


Awan sudah berwarna gelap. Ini dapat menandakan bahwa hari sudah malam. Jalanan kawasan pinggiran desa itu sangat sepi. Namun sayang, pemikiran itu meleset. Atau mungkin justru benar?

Diujung jalan itu ada seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun. Anak itu berjalan mengendap – endap. Berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada apa ini? Apakah anak ini adalah seorang pencuri? Atau anak ini adalah anak yang akan mengintip wanita – wanita di pemandian air panas?

Ah, sepertinya tidak. Anak itu tidak terlihat mesum.

Atau mungkin, anak itu adalah anak yang baru saja mengintip wanita – wanita di pemandian air panas?

Agh... Tidak. Bukankah tadi sudah ditegaskan anak itu tidak terlihat mesum.

Wajah lugu bisa menipu.

Oke. Kita lupakan analisis tak berguna tersebut.

**Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Genre : Fantasy & Adventure**

**Rate : K**

**Harapan Sebuah Toples © Ru Unni Nisa**

Walaupun keadaan sedikit gelap karena wilayah yang dilalui anak tersebut merupakan kawasan pinggiran desa Konoha yang jarang dilewati oleh warga. Namun dapat terlihat bekas luka yang terdapat pada tubuh mungil anak tersebut.

Anak itu jalan sedikit pincang. Sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir. Kaki kirinya tidak memakai alas kaki yang hilang – atau mungkin terlempar – entah kemana. Celana hitam panjangnya sobek tak beraturan. Baju putih lengan pendek yang terdapat gambar lingkaran – berwarna jingga – itu ternodai lumpur dan sedikit darah kering miliknya.

Anak itu menghela nafasnya.

Eh, tunggu. Seorang anak mengetahui bagaimana menghela nafas?

Anak itu ingat bagaimana tadi ia dikejar oleh warga Konoha untuk menghajar dirinya, entah untuk alasan apa. Ketika ia menanyakan hal itu. Warga dengan ketus dan enggan menjawab bahwa semua hal buruk yang menimpa Konoha adalah salahnya.

Memang ia mendengar kalau klan yang mempunyai mata Sharingan – Uchiha – baru saja dibantai. Tapi, tetap saja dipemikiran terbatas miliknya, ia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan bahkan kesalahannya dengan pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Setelah sempat dihajar habis – habisan oleh sebagian warga Konoha, hampir seharian itu ia hanya bersembunyi di gang sempit – yang hampir saja ketahuan, jika saja ia tak segera naik ke salah satu pohon untuk bersembunyi diatas dahan.

Setelah jalan dengan pincang terasa sangat lama. Akhirnya anak itu berhenti sejenak. Menatap sesuatu yang berada di depannya. Apartemennya. Anak itu segera mendongak, melihat jendelanya.

Dan benar saja. Kaca jendela kamarnya itu pecah dan dengan sedikit dorongan saja, dapat dipastikan jendela itu akan berlubah sepenuhnya. Anak itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Baru ia sadari bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya dan hari penyerangan Kyuubi 8 tahun yang lalu.

Ia mengetahui mengenai Kyuubi. Tentu saja. Orang – orang Konoha hampir setiap hari akan membicarakan hal tersebut – meskipun secara diam–diam – dan beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya dirinyalah yang mendapat luka.

Ia tak mengerti. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tahu, seperti apa penyerangan Kyuubi itu. Bukankah saat itu ia lahir, tapi kenapa ia yang disalahkan. Mungkinkah kelahirannya membuat Kyuubi menyerang Konoha?

Anak itu menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Otaknya yang terbatas akan wawasan itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk menganalisi lebih jauh. Sehingga satu – satu jalan agar ia selamat dari kebuntuan analisisnya adalah membuang analisisnya dan tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Simple. Sangat simple. Benar – benar masih anak – anak.

Anak itu melangkah perlahan menuju kamar apartemennya. Ia takut akan mengganggu penghuni lain yang mungkin sudah terlelap terlalu sore. Apapun itu, ia bersyukur setidaknya, ia tidak perlu menahan tangannya untuk menutup telinganya ketika penghuni lain akan mengacuhkannya dan mengejeknya.

Akhirnya ia samapi didepan sebuah pintu. Di depan pintu itu terdapat sebuah gantungan sederhana yang bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Kamarnya.

Menggenggam knop pintu. Naruto sepertinya sudah membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kamarnya, meskipun Naruto belum masuk ke kamarnya hari ini.

Menguatkan tekad. Naruto itu mulai memutar knop pintu miliknya dan membukanya perlahan.

Lagi, Naruto itu menghela nafasnya. Naruto tidak akan terkejut melihat keadaan kamarnya dengan suasana dengan inovasi lebih baik. Kamarnya yang biasanya berantakan karena pakaian dan bekas makanan atau cup ramen. Sekarang, akan terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan sampah.

Berbagai kaleng bekas mendarat didepannya berdiri bahkan ada yang berbaik hati jatuh di tempat tidurnya dengan sisa air kaleng itu yang menggenang di tempat tidur miliknya. Sampah – sampah plastik dan batu – batu besar itu benar – benar mengembangkan imajinasi sang Naruto. Mungkin mulai besok, Naruto harus memungut iuran untuk membayar sampah yang mereka buang.

Namun apakah Naruto itu berani?

Ini bukanlah masalah keberanian. Yang Naruto khawatirkan adalah sikap mereka yang berlebihan ketika melihatnya. Sikap kasar yang sanggup membuatnya langsung pergi tanpa sopan – santun yang tak seperti yang diajarkan oleh Hokage-jiji ataupun guru di akademi.

Mengenyahkan pikiran tak berguna itu. Naruto segera masuk dan mencari tempat sisa yang setidaknya masih 'bersih' untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat istirahat. Tak dapat menemukan tempat. Akhirnya, Naruto mengambil sebuah kantung plastik besar dan segera memungut sampah yang sudah mulai membuat kamarnya membusuk secara perlahan.

Setelah selesai, Naruto mulai menyingkirkan pakaian kotornya untuk ia cuci besok. Setelah selesai, dan melihat tempat tidurnya yang mirip dengan kompres. Sangat basah.

Naruto mulai mencari futon, yang untungnya tidak rusak karena Naruto menyimpannya didalam lemari pakaiannya. Setelah selesai menata futon tersebut di tempat yang sudah Naruto pastikan tidak terkena pecahan kaca dan batu kecil yang tajam, Naruto mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

_Tidur menggunakan futon, tidak terlalu buruk._ Pikiran lugu Naruto mulai berkomentar.

Naruto menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Namun tak berapa lama, setelah pikirannya komentar, perutnya ikut andil dalam apresiasi hari ini. Suara melengking yang dikeluarkan dari perutnya itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

Sepertinya antara mata, pikiran dan perutnya mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik, sehingga mereka berbeda pendapat. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju dapur mininya.

Ketika akan mengambil satu cup ramen persediaannya, ia melihat sebuah toples yang tergeletak nyaman di lantai dapurnya. Sepertinya toples itu tidak sengaja terlempar ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto mengambilnya. Toples bening yang terbuat dari kaca itu sama sekali tidak retak. Dan Naruto kembali membayangkan bagaimana toples kaca itu bisa berada di dalam dapurnya tanpa retak ataupun pecah. Mungkin, toples kaca itu terlempar ke tempat tidurnya yang – sangat tidak – empuk dan menggelinding hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana toples itu berada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh otak terbatas Naruto. Dan itu cukup masuk akal.

Sambil menunggu 3 menit – yang bagaikan 3 abad – cup ramennya matang. Naruto duduk dan terus memperhatikan toples bening itu. Dan ia teringat dengan salah satu _sensei-_nya itu, Iruka-sensei.

**FLASHBACK** : On

"_Apa kalian tahu kegunaan celengan?" Iruka-sensei bertanya seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling menyenangkan dan membuatnya semangat._

_Anak – anak yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan secara refleks, mereka menyeritkan dahi secara bersamaan. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah. Namun, melihat tingkah iruka-sensei yang terlihat memenangkan lotere, mereka mengurungkan diri untuk menjawab._

_Melihat tidak ada satu temanpun yang menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu, anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya. _

_Iruka-sensei segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada salah satu anak kesayangannya yang pintar. Begitu juga seisi kelas, yang langsung merasa penasaran dengan jawaban dari anak perempuan terpintar di kelas mereka ini._

_Mendapat pandangan seperti itu, anank itu menjadi gugup. "A-ano, sensei. Bukankah jawabannya sudah pasti untuk menyimpan uang?" Sang anak menjawab dengan ragu._

_Iruka-sensei menyeritkan dahinya mendengar jawaban logis dari muridnya. "Arigatou, Sakura. Jawabanmu memang benar, tapi apakah ada yang bisa menjawabnya dengan lebih sederhana dan dari perasaan kalian?" Tanya Iruka-sensei sambil tersenyum._

_Anak yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu sedikit kebingungan mendengar jawabannya ternyata masih belum tepat bagi seorang iruka-sensei. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi kelas untuk melihat siapa yang akan berani menjawab pertanyaan yang membingungkan itu._

_Dan hampir saja Sakura tersedak ketika melihat seorang anak laki – laki yang mempunyai rambut diikat keatas seperti nanas dan pemalas itu mengangkat tangannya. Dan sepertinya seisi kelas merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Tersedak._

"_Ya, Shikamaru. Apa kamu ingin menjawab?" Iruka-sensei bertanya dengan penuh harap. Shikamaru Nara, anak pemalas – seperti ayahnya – namun sangat jenius, sukses membuat iruka-sensei kembali bersemangat._

"_Jawabannya adalah untuk mengumpulkan harapan." Jawab Shikamaru singkat, padat dan jelas. Dan dapat ditebak apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru setelah itu. Tidur dengan pulasnya sambil menggumamkan, "Merepotkan."_

_Tak memperdulikan tingkah malas Shikamaru. Anak yang lain lebih memilih untuk memikirkan jawaban yang disebutkan oleh Shikamaru._

_Melihat anak – anak didiknya kebingungan dengan cara yang alami, membuat mereka bertingkah menggemaskan. Iruka-sensei hampir saja memeluk Sakura, melihat betapa imutnya anak itu ketika kebingungan. Atau memekik senang melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan yang minim._

_Bahkan yang lebih parah, Iruka-sensei berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari kearah tempat duduk Naruto yang berada di pojok belakang untuk memeluk anak itu dan melemparnya keatas. Naruto benar – benar terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi wajah lugu kebingungan dengan mata bulat yang menyipit karena terlalu keras berfikir mengenai jawaban Shikamaru. Andai saja, penduduk Konoha mengetahui betapa sucinya anak itu, mereka pasti tidak akan berani memukul bahkan menyiksa anak malang itu._

"_Iruka-sensei apa maksudnya? Aku dan Akamaru sama sekali tidak mengerti." Perkataan lugu dari seorang anak bernama Kiba Inuzuka yang selalu bersama anjing kecil putihnya itu sukses membuat khayalan Iruka-sensei terputus._

"_Ah, ya. Baiklah. Akan sensei jelaskan." Iruka-sensei menarik nafas. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memekik senang ataupun memeluk anak – anak didiknya yang tengah menunggu penjelasannya dengan mata antusias._

"_Baiklah. Bukankah-" Penjelasan Iruka-sensei disela karena bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir itu berbunyi melengking. Iruka-sensei tersenyum manis – atau terlihat menakutkan di mata anak – anak?_

"_Maaf, anak – anak. Pelajaran sensei telah berakhir. Penjelasan itu adalah PR untuk kalian satu minggu kemudian. Sensei ingin mendengar penjelasan sederhana dari kalian mengenai jawaban dari Shikamaru. Kalian mengerti!"_

"_Ha'i. Wakarimashita." Anak – anak menjawab dengan lemah dan tersirat ada rasa kecewa dalam diri mereka. Apa yang membuat mereka kecewa? Penjelasan yang tidak jadi atau PR mereka untuk minggu depan? Sepertinya Author akan menjawab yang kedua._

_Dan Iruka-sensei melangkah keluar dengan senyum yang merekah. Tidak sabar untuk menunggu jawaban dari anak didiknya itu. Guru yang senang membuat anak didiknya penasaran dengan hal yang sama sekali mereka tidak mengerti._

_Ino segera memarahi Shikamaru, menyalahkan anak pemalas itu karena jawabannya yang tidak masuk akal. Dan Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pendek. "Merepotkan."_

**FLASHBACK** : Off

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan tugas yang diberikan Iruka-sensei beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun melihat toples itu, Naruto jadi teringat dengan celengan yang dimaksud Iruka-sensei dan jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"_Jawabannya adalah untuk mengumpulkan harapan."_

Mungkinkah tak ada penjelasan dalam jawaban Shikamaru, karena Shikamaru sudah menjawabnya dengan gamblang. 'Mengumpulkan harapan'. Ya. Naruto mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya otak Namikaze itu menurun pada dirinya sekarang.

Naruto segera berlari – sepertinya ia lupa pada kaki kanannya yang terkilir – menuju kamarnya untuk mencari kertas dan pensil. Dan segera kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dengan posisi tengkurap, Naruto menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu dan kemudian menggulungnya – berusaha – dengan rapi. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam toples itu.

Dengan senyum bangga, Naruto menyimpan toples itu ke lemari pakaiannya. Dan segera memakan ramennya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Dan malam itu, Naruto hiasi dengan senyum. Membayangkan bagaimana ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari PR-nya hari itu dan mendapatkan nilai lebih dari Iruka-sensei. Memikirkan ini adalah ulang tahun terindah dengan harapan yang ia simpan dan akan ia raih. Di sebuah Toples yang ia temukan. Dan lukanya yang mulai menutup secara perlahan.

**THE END**

Unni : Err... Halo semua. Author disini.

Ian : Ugh, fanfic apa lagi kali ini? Kenapa tidak ada penjelasan pada jawaban Shikamaru?

Unni : Gyaa... Ian-chan.

Ian : Jawab pertanyaanku kenapa ending-nya gantung seperti itu?

Unni : Err... Sebelumnya, Gomenasai. Rencananya, fic ini akan saya lanjutkan. Inginnya sih, multi chapter. Jadi tunggu saja jawabannya di fanfic sekuel ini. (Mengeluarkan Grins khas).

Ian : Alibi. Bilang saja kalau kamu sedang tidak ada ide, kan?

Unni : (Pundung di pojokan) Ian-chan benar. Moodku lagi aneh.

Ian : Terserah. Pokoknya, minna-san. Author ini berharap ada yang bersedia me-Review agar Author pundung itu bisa mengetahui kesalahannya. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Unni : (Bangkit dari pundung) Arigatou Gozaimasu. Minna-san. (Melambai dengan semangat)

Ian : Hei, sudah tidak pundung lagi?

Unni : Eh, iya. (Kembali pundung dipojokkan sambil mengorek tanah). Eh, sebelum Author pundung lagi, Author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada senpai dan readers yang telah membaca dan me-Review fanfic pertama Author. (Membungkuk) Arigatou Gozaimasu. (Kembali pundung).


End file.
